Monster
by JoshNeku
Summary: Did you think that you could escape me, my pet? Did you think you could live a normal life after all the blood you've shed, the hatred you've spread? But it's oh so delicious how you have fallen into the hands of your enemies. Full summary inside.
1. Taking over me

Ch. 1-Taking over me

**Full Summary: Did you think that you could escape me, my pet? Did you think you could ive a normal life after all the blood you've shed, the hatred you've spread? But it's oh so delicious how you have fallen into the hands of your enemies; now I can relish in destroying them...and eventually you.**

**This is Post-Skyward Sword. :D**

**What is this? Is this a multi-chaptered GhiraLink fic? Why yes it is! Surprise!**

**I'm sorry but I've been so into this pairing lately that I wanted to actually do a longer fic than just the oneshots and my friend and I talked about some things and this thing was born. XD**

**So, yeah, please enjoy this and be on the lookout for something called the Making of Skyward Sword. :) It's gonna be hilarious.**

**I don't own Zelda. :/ Damn.**

**Please Read and Review. :D**

* * *

><p>The sky darkened and a bolt of lightning struck the ground near Link, surprising the young Hylian enough that he almost jumped, but somehow didn't.<p>

With a rumbling growl, Demise raised his jagged black sword to the sky and a streak of lightning struck the blade, setting it ablaze with sparking electricity.

"Master Link," Fi began, the hilt of the Master Sword glowing a faint blue as she spoke. "You cannot charge your own Skyward Strike as this area is controlled by Demise's magic. I suggest you- -"

"I got it," Link interrupted, raising his shield higher in preparation to block Demise's strike. "I use the lightning to my advantage, right?"

There was a quiet pause as Demise and Link continued circling each other, each waiting for the other to make a move.

"Yes, Master Link," Fi said after a while, a hint of what could only be called pride in her monotone voice.

Link waited for his chance to strike, watching both the lightning and Demise's actions.

Finally, the demon lifted his sword above his head and brought it down only to recoil when the blade clanged against Link's shield. He was quick to recover, slashing a second later only to be blocked once more.

The electricity that had once bathed his sword dispersed upon the second strike and Link took his chance, pointing his sword at the sky, a bolt of lightning being attracted to the tip of the blade and charging it with crackling blue sparks.

Faster than the lightning itself, Link swung his sword down, unleashing a wave of electricity at Demise and managing to incapacitate the demon with the temporary paralysis; but that was all that Link needed.

He began slashing at every angle he knew possible and even managed a spin attack that knocked Demise off his feet. Link was just about to deal his signature Final Blow when Fi stopped him.

"Not yet, Master," she warned, "he is not weak enough."

As if to confirm the spirit's statement, Demise's glowing red eyes shot open and he immediately flipped onto his feet, bringing his sword to the heavens once more to electrify it.

Before Link could react, Demise swiped his broadsword down in a vertical slash, releasing the pent up energy that charged the cold steel at his opponent.

Link screamed as the powerful volts coursed through his body, leaving him breathless and weak once it had finished its route, but he refused to fall to his knees in front of Demise. Panting, the blonde stuck the tip of the Master Sword into the ground as he leaned on it, ignoring how sweat coated his forehead and neck and how he was trembling faintly, still smarting from the attack.

There was a soft jingle, indicating that Fi was relaying something to him.

"Master- -!"

Link instantly glanced up to see Demise charging at him like a rabid animal and the hero's eyes widened as he felt the crushing force of Demise's shoulder connecting with his chest, sending him flying back from the intensity of the attack.

Link gasped as his back struck the ground, leaving him winded and gasping in pain.

_Okay, that was a dirty move, _he thought as he slowly rose until he leaned on his elbows only to rapidly roll out of the way and leap to his feet as Demise slammed his sword into the ground right where his neck had previously been.

The blonde warily watched as Demise yanked the tempered steel out of the ground, noticing how the demon purposefully stood between him and the Master Blade.

_He's not going to let me near my sword…_Link thought as he waited for Demise to make a move. _Not when he knows I'm defenseless. But how else can I…._

The blonde stopped as he noticed the large gap between Demise's legs and he smirked to himself as a thought entered his mind.

_Here goes nothing._

Link charged at Demise, who raised his charged blade to strike, but didn't expect the hero to suddenly drop down and slide underneath him, grabbing one of Demise's ankles to trip the demon as he passed by.

The blade's hilt was glowing frantically as Link neared the sword and Fi immediately spoke once Link had grasped the hilt.

"Master, are you all right?"

"Yeah, Fi, I'm fine," the blonde responded, pulling the sword from the ground and facing Demise who was getting to his feet. "I won't fall for that again."

The battle began once more with Link landing in several more blows once he had paralyzed Demise a second time, but upon Fi's warning did not deal a Final Blow.

The third time Demise collapsed on his back, Fi asserted it was time to finish the battle, and Link leapt into the air, holding the hilt with both hands as he pointed the blade down, and plunged the sword deep into the center of Demise's chest before flipping off him as Demise roared, climbing to his feet and clutching at the wound in his chest.

Panting, Demise fell on one knee and pierced the ground with his sword, using it as support.

_H-how…? _he wondered.

He watched as his weapon vanished in a cloud of dark purple dust. He saw a small flash of orange almost imperceptible to the human eye, but he could see it and Demise knew what it meant.

_You are not getting away that easily! _he thought, giving a quick swipe of his hand and sending a blast of energy into the tiny orange ball as he stood up.

* * *

><p>He landed harshly in the farthest corner of Faron Woods, right next to Skyview Temple.<p>

_How very nice of you to treat me that way, Master, _Ghirahim thought as he slowly got to his feet, his left hand wrapped around the right side of his chest.

Demise's wave of energy had knocked him off course; instead of landing in Lanaryu Desert, he had been forced into the sunny Faron Woods.

Ghirahim hissed as his wounds stung, blood coating his arm from the small cut in the center of his chest and his fingers from the deep slice in the side of his chest; the other wounds weren't as bad as those two, but they still hurt like hell.

_Pathetic, _he thought as he looked around, searching for a place where he could rest. _Brought down to such a human-like state._

Ghirahim took a gradual step forward, leaning forward slightly from exhaustion and pain, and began to make his way deeper into the forest.

_It hurts….where Master removed the sword…._Ghirahim gave a flick of his head to move the curtain of hair out of his left eye so he could get a better view of his surrounding, the intersecting black marks trailing down his eye, cheek, and the side of his neck briefly revealed before his hair fell back into place. _It feels cold and hollow…_

_**Of course it does, my pet…**_a dark voice laughed in the back of the demon's mind causing Ghirahim to stop in his tracks.

He stood there for a few seconds, contemplating whether the voice he had heard was just a result of him being tired. A few seconds later, Ghirahim began walking again, hoping he wasn't leaving a trail of blood for monsters to follow.

He looked from side to side as he continued his slow walk, looking for some sort of shelter from the weather and beasts that lurked during the night.

But Ghirahim didn't know the layout of Faron Woods that well; he had always teleported to his destination.

The demon paused and cursed himself for being so stupid. He could just transport himself to a safe place.

With that new thought in mind, Ghirahim raised his free hand and snapped his fingers. He waited a few seconds and when he realized that he hadn't gone anyway he tried again.

When he realized his teleportation didn't work, Ghirahim sighed in annoyance, his pointed ear lowering slightly as he continued on his way.

_Great, now some of my abilities don't work. This has just been one fucking fliptastic day._

* * *

><p>Nighttime rolled around and Ghirahim felt like he hadn't gone anywhere. For all he knew he could have been even more lost. He was cold and hungry and tired and frustrated at everything.<p>

_There has to be some kind of cave in this damn forest…_he thought as black specks began to dot his vision. _Damn it, damn it. I hate it all._

He began walking even slower, his energy quickly leaving him. He finally stopped to catch his breath for a few moments, but the moment he paused, the black spread across his eyes, engulfing him in complete darkness_._

* * *

><p><strong>Fliptastic is so a word! Stupid Word didn't like it, but I swear it's a word! ...Or at least, it is in my and Ghira's mind. :3<strong>

***cough* Anyway, I hope you had fun reading this as much as I had fun writing the thing. :3**

**_Please remember to Read and Review. :D_**


	2. New Divide

Ch.2- New Divide

**Two days and already a new update? ! What is this insanity? !**

**I'm doing this because of the five people who are _actually_ reading and reviewing this story.**

**Thank you to watashibount, saraHHH, MrMyshka, When Boredom Takes Over, and Twilighthippie1 for reviewing and reading this story. I love you guys! ! *Hugs***

**So here is a special treat for you five- -a new update~! *Fanfare***

**Please enjoy. :3**

**I don't own the Legend of Zelda. :/**

**Read and Review, please. XD**

* * *

><p>The mid-day sun beat down on his bare back, covering it in a light sheen of sweat, but he didn't stop in hammering the two planks of wood together.<p>

Link sighed as he sat back after finishing combining the two long pieces of wood, running his arm across his sweaty forehead. He glanced around the side of the wall he had made.

"Hey, Gorko."

The wandering Goron poked his head around the other side of a wooden wall positioned a few yards away with a questioning grunt.

"Hand me the box of nails."

"Sure thing."

The two were in Faron Woods in a secluded nook near Floria Waterfall building a house.

It had been an hour or so since Demise's defeat and Zelda's wish to stay on the surface and guard the Triforce. Link decided that they would need a house and enlisted Gorko as a helper.

While the house was being built, Zelda and Link stayed at the temple where the sealed grounds had once been.

A reluctant Scrapper brought down their beds from the academy (though Scrapper had put up a fight because he only wanted to listen to Fi).

Gorko and Link had drawn up construction plans for the house before they had begun the development and the Goron was a bigger help than Link had imagined; three hours in and they had practically completed two sides of the house.

Gorko sighed as he stood up from his kneeling and stretched his arms above his head.

"All right," he said, "I've run out of wood. I'll go gather some more."

Link nodded as the Goron lumbered away, continuing his hammering. He stopped when something wet was thrown at the back of his head.

"You're going to get heatstroke if you don't take a break," Zelda announced as Link grabbed the towel she had tossed at him.

"I can't stop," Link replied as he stood up, running the damp cloth down his forehead and face before wrapping it around his shoulders. "Not until the house is completed."

Zelda pouted, giving the blonde her best puppy dog eyes because she knew Link couldn't refuse them.

"Not even a five minute break?"

"I guess I can," Link sighed as he gazed into the woods behind him. "Since Gorko is getting more lumber."

"Great!" Zelda beamed as she walked toward the house in progress with her hands behind her back. "This is going to be the more wonderful house."

"Better than Skyloft?" Link asked with a chuckle.

Zelda looked at him with a grin. "Way better!"

Link glanced down when he felt a tugging on his pants and saw three Kikwi staring up at him. He crouched down so he was eye-level with them.

"Hello, Erla, Lopsa, and Machi. What are you three doing here?"

"Will you play with us, kwee?" Machi asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Sure, I'll play with you guys," Link answered as he stood up.

"I thought you couldn't take a break," Zelda said playfully, walking up beside Link.

Link responded by childishly sticking his tongue out at her and saying snarkily, "It hasn't been five minutes now, has it?"

Zelda laughed, not at all hurt by the response because she knew the blonde hadn't meant it in a nasty way, and pushed him in the shoulder only to laugh more.

"Eww, you're all sweaty! Go put a shirt on."

Link feigned anger at the statement as he stomped away, picking up his nearby shirt and slipping it on as he dropped the towel on the ground. He then walked back to Zelda.

"Happy now?" he asked with a cocky smirk.

Zelda smiled sweetly. "Yes. Very."

Link rolled his eyes, feeling like he and Zelda were back to being seven-year-olds, and pushed her lightly before heading a few feet away with Machi and Erla trailing after him eagerly.

Zelda sat down in the warm grass, pulling her legs underneath her, as Lopsa climbed onto her lap. She smiled softly as she began to stroke the creature's head, watching as Link began a game of hide-and-seek with the two Kikwi.

* * *

><p>The sun began to slowly set and Link was still playing with the Kikwi, obviously having forgotten about his five minute break.<p>

Gorko had long since come back with more lumber and resumed work on the house. He occasionally stopped, however, to watch Link and the Kikwis romping in amusement before shaking his head and continuing.

Zelda still watched, now having a snoozing Machi on her lap, noticing how much of a child Link still was even after all he had been through.

The blonde popped out of a bush, startling an unsuspecting Lopsa, who turned into a quivering mass before flopping to the ground and unfurling his bud as he whimpered fearfully.

Zelda giggled as Link instantly began to comfort the frightened Kikwi, explaining that he hadn't meant to scare him.

In Zelda's eyes, she saw a five-year-old Link leaping out from behind a shrub, surprising a napping Mia who responded by clawing the blonde's face.

_Some things never change, _she thought, smiling at the memory of a disgruntled Link walking into her room with scratches all over his face.

"Say, Zelda," Link said as he walked closer to her with Lopsa and Erla clinging to his waist like baby monkeys. "Do we need any wood or mushrooms?"

Zelda thought about it as she continued petting Machi while Link gently pried off his leeches.

"Those thin trees in clearing," she decided finally, "they make wonderful wood for burning. The mushrooms and sweet grass there also help for herbal medicines."

"Okay," Link nodded as he picked up his knight's sword, strapping it across his back, and the satchel that had once held the hammer and nails. "I'll be back. Go back to the temple before night falls."

Zelda looked as if she were about to protest, but Link gave her a sharp look as he slid the satchel over his shoulder.

"Now, Zelda," he said sternly, reminding Zelda of how her father would talk to her when he was serious. "You know it's dangerous here at night."

Zelda frowned slightly before she hmphed as she stood up, brushing the grass and dirt off her white dress. "Fine."

"Gorko will escort you home," Link continued as he began heading toward the center of Faron Woods.

Gorko nodded, following after Zelda.

"Be careful, Link."

Link paused at the soft request before he sighed.

"I will."

* * *

><p>Link gathered the sweet grass, a handful of mushrooms, a few slices of wood from the thin trees, and even some nuts and the fruit that hung from several of the trees before the dusk came to blanket the woods.<p>

As he took a different route from the one he had taken to get there (because he knew monsters inhabited that trail at night), he realized that he had been a bit hard on Zelda, ordering her back to the temple.

But he just wanted to protect her. After all they had both been through, it was all he could do to prevent harm from coming to her again.

He had done the right thing. The temple was the safest place in the entire forest.

Link spotted something—something so stark white against the pale black of twilight—out of his peripheral vision. He paused, staring to his right to see what had caught his eye, only to have his breath hitch at who he saw lying on the ground a few feet away.

He drew his sword.

"What are you doing here, Ghirahim?" he asked loudly, pointing his blade at the white-haired demon.

When Ghirahim didn't respond, he took a step toward the spirit sword.

"Stop playing Kikwi and stand up!"

Again, there was no reply.

Link began to grow nervous.

He feared if he came too close, Ghirahim would leap up and attack.

On the other hand, the stillness that the demon was exhibiting was starting to scare Link.

Cautiously, he edged closer to Ghirahim, still brandishing his blade before him in case the white-haired demon did strike until he stood mere inches away.

Still no movement. It looked as if he were barely breathing.

Growing more concerned, Link sheathed his sword and crouched on one knee, tentatively feeling Ghirahim's neck with two fingers.

His pulse was faint, erratic.

Link surveyed his surroundings rapidly, realizing that if he left Ghirahim as he was now monsters were sure to find him. He gazed back down at Ghirahim, confusion and worry in his eyes.

With one last glance around, Link grabbed Ghirahim's left arm and hefted the demon to his feet, throwing his arm around his shoulder and leaning his weight against his side while supporting him around the waist.

"This is going to surprise Zelda," Link muttered to himself as he began to make his slow trek back to the temple. "Usually I bring back supplies or food; this time I'm coming back with my enemy."

* * *

><p><strong>Kikwi, get it? Cause Kikwi act possum sometimes. XD Don't tell me you didn't see that coming.<strong>

**And why a half-naked Link? Because imagining him like that made me smile like a maniac and then go 'aww' when I imagined a chibi him with scratches on his face. :D**

**Anyway, I hope you look forward to the next chapter. :3 Read and Review, please.**


	3. Stab you in the back

Ch.3-Stab you in the back

**Whoo, this one is a bit longer than the other two. :3 But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :D**

**Umm...that's about it except for all the lovely reviews I've gotten. :) I kept yelling at people reviewing, because I was working on the chapter and kept telling myself "I'm getting it up right now!"**

**Pft. That doesn't mean I don't want you to stop reviewing. XD I love these lovely reviews. And if you guys keep revieiwing as fast and as much as you are then I might actually try to get up a chapter every day or at the latest every other day.**

**I don't own the Legend of Zelda. :/**

**Please Read and Review. :D**

* * *

><p>The early morning sun barely began to peek over the treetops when Link exited the temple.<p>

The bird flitted to and fro, calling to each other sweetly, and hopped along the ground.

Link yawned as he stretched his arms above his head, breathing in the crisp morning air.

Hammer pounds sounded in the distance, telling the blonde that Gorko had continued working on the house through the night.

Link stretched his arms ahead of him, groaning softly, before he turned and strolled back inside the temple.

"So, how is he?" he asked as he sat on the edge of his bed, watching as Zelda changed Ghirahim's bandages.

"The worst ones seem to be on his chest," Zelda answered, not even faltering in her meticulous wrapping as she spoke. "I've put some medicine on them so they won't get infected. The wound in the center of his chest only went to the bone, but I'm surprised that it bled so profusely…."

"How do you think he got here?"

Zelda kept quiet as she finished her bandaging.

"It's a long shot," she started, "but he could have separated himself from Demise's sword."

"So quickly?" Link asked, "I mean, I saw the sword vanish!"

"He could have done it in the middle of the battle while you two were so focused on fighting each other," Zelda glanced at Link before she looked back at Ghirahim, staring at the black marks trailing down the left side of his chest and the pure white of his arms that were only marred by the faint cuts on them. "He could have turned out a lot worse than this."

"Worse?"

"Ghirahim is different than Fi in that he was allowed to wander around freely and he had some range of emotions. But he was still bound to his master's sword. To break yourself free of such a strong connection to the body, it could very well kill you."

"What if he tried again?"

"You said so yourself—the sword was destroyed. Ghirahim is really, truly free now. Demise is gone and he has nothing binding him to his master."

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to bother him. Oh, how he cursed the sun!<p>

He turned over to block the sunlight and continued sleeping.

Wait a minute.

Ghirahim opened his eyes and sat up, looking around.

Hadn't he collapsed in Faron Woods?

_This isn't Faron Woods…._he thought, narrowing his eyes slightly as he continued observing his surroundings.

He was in a room, sitting in a bed.

As he looked himself over, Ghirahim noticed that his chest and a few parts of his arms were bandaged. He wore a black tank top that stood out too much against his pale skin and brown pants.

Ghirahim quietly got out of bed, trying not to alert whoever had captured him. As he exited the room, he came into another and immediately froze.

Sitting at a table was Link, who had a book open in front of him. Standing at the nearby stove was Zelda who was currently stirring something in a pot.

Zelda was the first to spot Ghirahim and when she did, she smiled.

"Good morning, Ghirahim."

Link glanced up only briefly before returning to the book, obviously not as excited about Ghirahim being up as Zelda was.

Ghirahim's mind went blank as he lost all thought, not sure what to make of being in the house of the person he had tried to kill several times and Hylia's host.

He took a step back.

That sent Zelda into an immediate mother mode.

"You don't have to be scared, Ghirahim."

He took a few more steps back as Zelda slowly approached him.

"We're not going to hurt you."

She didn't know what she was doing, did she? A cornered animal could turn dangerous.

"Stay back," Ghirahim warned as Zelda continued, undeterred, toward him.

Zelda raised a hand toward him, still hoping to comfort him.

"Ghira- -"

"I told you to stay _back_!"

As Ghirahim's back hit the wall, four knives glowing with red energy appeared at Zelda's throat, barely touching the tender skin.

Link grabbed his sword leaning against the leg of the table, gradually standing up because he feared if he moved too fast, the knives would be set in motion.

The air became tense, the only sounds coming from the humming blades, Ghirahim's panicked breaths, and Link's cautious footsteps.

The knives abruptly clattered to the floor as Ghirahim pushed himself harder against the wall, Link taking Zelda by the arm and pulling her away, giving the demon lord a sharp glare as he walked away.

As Ghirahim glanced from side to side in search of an escape route, he heard Link ask if Zelda was okay and the girl responding, "I'm okay, Link. Really."

There was an open door to his right.

He looked back at the two Hylian, who had their backs toward him, before he slid closer to the room.

"He didn't mean it, I'm sure," Zelda protested quietly.

"They were pointed at your throat!" Link hissed, "Imagine if they had been three inches closer!"

"He was just confused and scared."

"Kikwi get scared, but they don't lash out at you."

"Maybe if we just explain everything to him….?" Zelda suggested hopefully.

Link made a face as his ears lowered slightly, glancing off to the side as he obviously thought about it.

"It's settled then!" Zelda chirped, clapping her hands together.

"I didn't even agree yet!" Link bristled as Zelda walked back into the hallway.

"Ghira…." Zelda stopped when she saw an empty hallway. "Where did he go…?"

* * *

><p>Ghirahim headed away from Floria Waterfall, aiming for the large tree that he saw looming in the distance.<p>

He felt slightly better that he could still summon his knives, but he still didn't know what abilities had vanished and what had stayed.

_I can hide out in that tree until night…_Ghirahim decided as he came closer to a large root curving up from the ground. _Then I can leave Faron Woods and make my way to Lanaryu._

Ghirahim leaned against the flat side of the root, sighing as he tried to ignore the pain of his wounds.

There was a squeal and Ghirahim glanced to his left only to relax when he saw three red Bokoblin coming toward him.

"Ah, my friends," he said as he looked back to his right. "Go scout ahead for me."

Ghirahim's diamond barrier shot up in front of him as a heavy machete slammed against it.

He stared at the Bokoblin in surprise as they continued pounding the barrier with their weapons.

"What are you doing?" he growled, keeping his back against the bark as he began to move away from the Bokoblin. "Why aren't you listening to me? !"

As he continued to slide away from the attacking Bokoblin, Ghirahim didn't notice that the root slanted sharply, exposing his right shoulder.

An archer that stood on the edge of a small cliff spotted the weak point from its vantage spot.

Ghirahim grunted when something pierced his shoulder and glanced down to see the sharpened point of a cruelly made arrow poking through the front of his shoulder.

With a growl, he glared at the archer behind him as his eyes flashed red, before he turned his attention back to the three red Bokoblin ahead of him.

A swipe of his hand and the creatures crashed into each other before being thrown into a nearby tree.

Ghirahim then faced the archer, snatching the arrow that had been aimed at his throat and snapping it in half, before raising his hand as he walked closer to the Bokoblin, pulling it from its perch and bringing it closer.

The Bokoblin stared at Ghirahim with primal fear, knowing it was defeated as its flight instincts kicked in.

Attached to a root curving above a water filled gulch at the base of the magnificent tree was a Deku Baba.

It had sensed Ghirahim's presence, slithering up from its roots to hang upside down, barely touching the water beneath it.

The plant swayed slightly as it watched him, mouth partially open as the poisonous saliva coating its mouth dripped from its cruel fangs and into the water below.

Ghirahim glanced at the Bokoblin that he held tight with his telepathic ability, giving a nasty grin, before he turned his back to the Deku Baba as he tossed the useless beast at the carnivorous plant.

As he got farther away, he listened to the satisfying crunch of bones snapping and breaking and the Bokoblin's dying squeals.

Ghirahim mildly wondered if the water would be stained red.

He nimbly leaped onto the crag the archer had previously stood so he could get a better view of his surroundings.

"Come on," he narrowed his ruby eyes as he gazed at the ground below. "Where are you, little sky child? Aren't you worried about me?"

"Hey, Ghirahim! Where are you?"

"Ahh…." he smiled, crouching down slightly as he summoned his black rapier to his right hand. "There you are…"

Link paused right beneath him—the stupid human—looking from side to side as he searched for Ghirahim.

What a dim-witted creature!

Link once again put a hand to the side of his mouth as he yelled, "Ghirahim!"

Didn't he have the sense to look above him?

"Come out of hiding!"

He flipped the blade so the sharp edge glinted in the sunlight.

"We weren't going to hurt you!"

He licked his lips as he jumped, raising the blade high above his head as he fell toward his unsuspecting target.

"Link, look out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pft. I know this is sorta a cliffhanger. :3 That means ya gotta wait patiently until the next chapter to see what happens. :D<strong>

**Please remember to Read and Review. XD**


	4. It wasn't me

Ch.4-It wasn't me

**Updating another day~ So if you have also been following this on DeviantArt, you have read my journal saying that I have been updating this every day and that I have ideas for the next chapter and Chapter 9, but nothing in-between. So for a while, I will not be updating every single day.**

**There will be another story to pass the time however called Asura's Awakening (thank you to SpeikobraRote for helping me with the title. :D) which is a crossover between Soul Eater and Legend of Zelda if you want to check that out when I get up the prologue possibly sometime later today or at the latest tomorrow.**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter because it possibly contains a cute Ghirahim (depending on your meaning of 'cute').**

**I don't own the Legend of Zelda. :/**

**Please Read and Review. :D**

* * *

><p>The two blades clashed and Ghirahim gave a grin as he and Link tried to overpower the other before he used the pressure created by the warring blades to flip himself away from Link, neatly landing a few feet away.<p>

Link thanked the gods for having the sense to bring his sword. He scowled at Ghirahim.

"What the hell are you doing, Ghirahim?"

The demon lord ignored him as he swiped his sword from side to side like he had never wielded it before.

"A bit faster than what I expected," he smiled, running the blade lightly across the palm of his hand. "Much faster than the sword form. I think I'll like this."

Link suddenly noticed the arrow jutting from Ghirahim's shoulder.

"You're injured..."

Ghirahim gazed down at the arrow before he stared back at Link, ruby eyes unamused.

"Concerned for me?" he sneered, "how cute. You shouldn't be concerned for your enemy!"

The demon vanished, but Link didn't bother looking around.

The blonde leaped forward, dodging Ghirahim's strike from behind.

"Used to that, are you?"

"Ghirahim, quit it!"

Ghirahim abruptly laughed before he put a hand against his chest.

"You really think...? I can't believe I lost against you! I could have ruled this land if you hadn't gone and gotten all heroic. The maiden was almost mine...!"

Ghirahim took a step back, placing his left hand over his eye as he gritted his teeth.

There was something trying to worm its way back into his mind. What the heck was it?

Link became concerned when Ghirahim took a few more steps back, shaking his head.

Ghirahim glanced up at Link before he raised his sword above his head as if he were going to strike.

Link went into a defensive position, but instead of attacking him, Ghirahim did something else.

The demon stabbed his right leg.

Link's eyes widened in surprise as Ghirahim clenched his shut, driving the blade to the hilt.

Link instantly headed toward Ghirahim.

"Ghira- -"

"Stay away from me!" Ghirahim lifted his head to glare at Link with serious coal black eyes and the blonde stopped.

Ghirahim kept a tight hold on his sword's handle as blood ran down the blade and stained the grass beneath it.

"B-but you- -"

"I said stay the hell away from me, Link!"

Whatever it was that had been clouding his mind was reluctantly retreating.

Ghirahim sighed as his blade disintegrated and he went down on one knee, wincing and hissing as larger drops of blood fell on the blades of grass below him.

Link cautiously walked closer to the panting demon and knelt down in front of him, leaning back slighlty when Ghirahim took a swipe at him and growled.

"Let me help you."

Ghirahim continued glaring at Link before he finally sighed and nodded.

Link smiled slightly then said, "I'm going to pull out the arrow, okay?"

"Okay..."

Ghirahim's voice was strained; he was obviously in a lot of pain.

"Hey."

Ghirahim glanced up only to blink when Link poked him in the forehead. He tilted his head to the side.

"What was that for?"

Link grinned as he held up the arrow.

"Didn't feel it, huh?"

"Don't be so self-confident," Ghirahim snorted as he carefully stood back up, flinching when he put pressure on his leg. "Damn it..."

"Here," Link took Ghirahim's arm and put it around his shoulder. "You can lean on me. Keep your foot off the ground."

Ghirahim remained quiet as he did what he was told.

Link began to slowly walk forward with Ghirahim limping beside him.

"...You're helping me."

"Yeah," Link replied.

"Why...? After all I did to you and the spirit maiden..."

"It was Zelda who bandaged you. When I found you, I felt like...I couldn't just leave you to the monsters."

"How nice of you."

There was bitter contempt in the demon lord's voice, but Link knew it wasn't directed at him.

"Something the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to piece my memory together."

"Your memory?"

"Yes."

"Why...?"

"I don't remember...when I began to fight you a few minutes ago. It felt strange."

"Are you sure you don't have dissociative identity disorder?"

"...What?" Ghirahim glanced at Link, puzzled.

"It's a term to describe those with split, even multiple, personalities."

"No, I'm certain I'm not...that."

Their conversation lapsed into awkward silence and Link didn't know what to say to continue it.

"Sorry."

Link perked up.

"For what?" he asked.

"For you having to take care of me. I'm not used to it. I've always relied solely on myself for everything. I've never...had anyone to help me when I was injured or sick..."

"What about..." Link stopped himself, wondering if it was taboo to say Demise's name.

Ghirahim's lower back burned briefly before the sensation went away.

"Never. He always treated me like a tool; something to be used, broken, and thrown away. He wanted to break me anyway he could, but I never allowed him. Even when I had been forced back into my sword form during the final fight."

"He didn't seem like a very nice master," Link supplied.

"At times he was. Walking around on my own instead of being trapped in that form...that was the best thing he had ever done for me."

"But you weren't really free from him, were you?"

Ghirahim remained silent as they entered the house and his ear twitched when he heard Zelda's gasp of shock.

"My gods, what happened to him?"

"It'd take a while to explain," Link said as he carefully helped Ghirahim sit at one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "Do you have any more of that healing salve left?"

"Yeah, let me go get it."

"All right, Ghirahim, you're going to have to slide the sleeve of your shirt down so I can reach the wound better," Link said as Zelda ran to her room while he stood up to grab a washcloth and dampen it with warm water.

Ghirahim nodded, too tired to argue, and did as he was told, slipping his arm out of the tank top's thin sleeve.

Zelda came back with a bowl of green paste and some bandages.

Link was already beginning to clean the blood off Ghirahim and around his wound with the washcloth.

Ghirahim bristled, however, when Zelda came closer to him with the green salve.

"What's that?"

"It will help make sure your wounds don't get infected," Zelda responded, not at all frightened by how Ghirahim was hissing at her as she began to rub the paste into his wound.

Link stood nearby to make sure Ghirahim didn't do anything rash and was surprised when the demon lord suddenly calmed down, a pleased look crossing his face.

"That feels good."

"It's supposed to," Zelda chuckled as Link set about carefully cutting off the legs of his favorite pants so that Zelda could have easy access to the wound.

Ghirahim could smell the salve on his shoulder.

It was nice and minty, obviously made with some kind of sweet grass that numbed the senses.

The salve slowed his mind a little and his thoughts began to wander to what had happened after he had been shot with the Bokoblin's arrow.

He didn't remember much, but he knew that it had not been him who had attacked Link.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for whatever errors there are in this. :3 I'm currently at school, supposedly working on my next essay which I will when I get home. :D And seriously, I don't know if they had any names for disorders like that in whatever time they are in. ^^'<strong>

**And really, my lovely readers? I purposefully put in 'ruby eyes' for a reason. Has no one guessed yet why I called this Monster? And why the summary is the way it is? And no, Speiko, you cannot say what you know in the review. :D I don't want others to find out without using their minds a little.**

**Pft. If you can't guess then I won't tell you. :) You shall have to figure out Ghirahim's strange behavior on your own.**

**Anyway, I should probably think about writing up my essay now that class is almost over, so toodles and have fun reading!**

**Please Read and Review. :D**


	5. Mark of the beast

Ch.5-mark of the beast

**Yeah, I know that this is one is a bit shorter than the others. I'm getting a bit tired of this, but since a lot of people like it, I don't want to put it on hiatus. So from now on some chapters will be long, others will be short.**

**This story will also be 14 chapters long. There will be no sequel after that, but I will continue to put up GhiraLink oneshots and possibly some more multi-chapters.**

**Now, for those that also know Soul Eater, I compel you to read Asura's Awakening. Compellll! It is a LoZ and Soul Eater crossover with GhiraLink, KidCrona, SteinSpirit, and ZeldaImpa (yeah, that will be fun to write. :D).**

**Anyway, I don't own Legend of Zelda. :/**

**Please Read and Review. :3**

* * *

><p>To Ghirahim, it was beginning to get annoying at how he had to rely on Link to get around the house. He always had to lean on the blonde since he couldn't walk on his leg until it was healed.<p>

But for some reason, he enjoyed it as well.

He liked being close to Link without any barriers between them. He felt as if someone finally cared about him.

"Are you sick, Ghirahim?" Zelda asked as Link, with the spirit sword leaning against him, walked into the kitchn.

"What...?" Ghirahim glanced up at Zelda. "What makes you say that?"

"Your face is red."

Ghirahim seemed surprised at that and quickly used his curtain of hair to cover his face.

"It's nothing."

Zelda just raised an eyebrow while Link just seemed confused by what was going on.

"Right..." Zelda said in a disbelieving tone as Link helped Ghirahim sit down. "Anyway, I think it's about time that you took a bath."

Link would have expected Ghirahim to bristle and say he hated baths, but the demon just shrugged and said, "Sure."

"I'll help you," Link piped up, causing Ghirahim to choke while Zelda chuckled.

Ghirahim gave a mild glare at Link as he slammed his hand on the table. "I can do it myself."

"But I want to help you."

"No!" Ghirahim stood up and began limping toward the bathroom as fast as he could.

"B-but you can barely walk!" Link persistently trotted after the annoyed demon.

"I can wash myself, thank you very much," Ghirahim quickly shut the door to the bathroom and sighed, certain he had gotten rid of Link.

He turned around only to bristle in alarm when he saw Link standing a few feet behind him.

Ghirahim looked between Link and the door.

"How the hell did you...?"

"Hero secret," Link grinned innocently. "So are you going to continue to fight or are you gonna give up?"

Ghirahim gave a huff of annoyance as he lowered his ear slightly.

* * *

><p>"You know I can do this myself, right?"<p>

"But you can't reach your back, so it's a good thing I'm here."

"I didn't want you here," Ghirahim sighed, leaning his arm agianst the side of the tub as Link continued washing his back. "You wanted to be here."

"Yes!" Link said cheerfully.

Ghirahim continued ignoring Link, now feeling like the blonde counted him as an invalid.

Link tilted his head tot he side when he saw what appeared to be a small patch of black scales on Ghirahim's lower back. He stared at them, noticing that they formed the shape of the sealing spike.

"What's this on your back, Ghira?"

Ghirahim also haated how Link called him Ghira for short.

"What's what?" he asked, not bothering to try and see what Link was talking about.

"This tattoo thing..." Link curiously reached out a hand to touch it. "Is it something to remind you of-"

When Link touched the mark, it sent a jolt of electricity through him and he quickly pulled his hand back with a surprised yelp.

Ghirahim suddenly turned halfway around, his hand shooting out to grab Link around the throat.

He pulled the blonde closer, an angry look on his face.

"Don't touch it, _hero_."

* * *

><p><strong>Pft. I'm sure by now you guys are thinking dirty thoughts. That's exactly why I did this scene besides the fact of the mark on Ghira's back-that has some meaning, so don't forget it.<strong>

**Anyway, I might be lazy enough to write up the next chapter today and get it up later or even tomorrow. :/ It all depends on...what I have to do for school, mkay?**

**So, please Read and Review and check out Asura's Awakening! *puppy face***


	6. More than a shock

Ch.6-More than a shock

**Well the underlining thing doesn't seem to want to work for me. :/ Stupid thing.**

**Anyway, I might actually manage to get two more chapters up today or sometime tomorrow. But first I must complete my Psychology quiz! *Fanfare***

**...Is it weird that I imagined Ghirahim actually wanting to become a Psychology major? :/ Weird thoughts are weird.**

**Anyway, I don't own Legend of Zelda. ):**

**Please Read and Review. :D**

* * *

><p>Ghirahim continued staring at Link seriously before he released the hero and turned his back to him.<p>

_That was strange..._Link thought as he lightly rubbed his neck even though Ghirahim hadn't held it that tightly.

"I'm cold..." the demon suddenly piped up.

"Ah, okay," Link shook his head to clear his thoughts. "We should put more salve on your wounds and re-bandage them."

"I can put the salve on..." Ghirahim said, refusing to let the blonde near him while he wasn't dressed.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>After rubbing the salve on his wounds and re-bandaging them, Ghirahim got dressed (with Link having his back to him). He was just about to pull on his shirt when the two heard "Why can't I come in? !"<p>

Link instantly perked up.

"I forgot he was coming over..." he muttered.

"Who...?" Ghirahim asked only to be pushed toward the door. "What's going on?"

"Shh!" Link looked out the bathroom door, glanced around, then quickly dragged Ghirahim to his room. "Hide in your room and I'll go stall him."

"Stall who? !" Ghirahim asked in frustration, but the door was shut in his face.

As Link neared the door, he could see Zelda trying to calm down an annoyed Groose.

When Groose spotted the blonde, he immediately went up to him.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I heard voices in here!"

"I was just talking to myself," Link smiled, hoping Groose would buy it.

But apparently the bully wasn't as dumb as he thought.

"There's someone in this house!" Groose pushed past Link and made his way toward the bedrooms. "And I'm gonna find out who it is!"

Link and Zelda quickly glanced at each other before they ran toward Groose, who was opening each door and looking into each one.

"No one's here!"

"Really, it's just us!"

"You can leave now!"

"I think the Kikwi elder wants to see you!"

Groose froze as he opened the last door and Link smacked his forehead while Zelda covered his face with her hands and shook her head.

Ghirahim stood on the other side of the bed, totally unsure of where to hide (but at least he had his shirt on).

Groose looked between the two Hylian and Ghirahim, unsure of what to say.

"Look, Groose, we can explain," Link started.

"What the hell is he doing here? !" Groose asked as he pointed at Ghirahim. "He's your enemy!"

Before Link could explain any further, Groose made his way toward Ghirahim.

"Wait, Groose!" both Link and Zelda grabbed Groose's arms and began pulling him away from the spirit sword who brislted and bared his teeth.

As Groose was lead out of the room, Ghirahim relaxed.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I get it now," Groose nodded, his arms folded across his chest.<p>

Link and Zelda had sat the red-head at the kitchen table to explain why Ghirahim was staying at their house.

"I guess we can let bygones be bygones," Groose shruged. "Since Demise is gone and all."

Link and Zelda sighed as Ghirahim looked aorund the corner to see if it was safe to come out.

Groose looked at him and stood up.

"I guess you can stay," he said as he held out his hand. "Bygones?"

Ghirahim looked from the hand to Groose, still unsure about the red-head's intentions, before he walked closer to Groose, stretching out his hand to the red-head.

"By-ow!" Ghirahim flinched when Groose hit his arm.

He glared at the red-head, rubbing his hurt arm.

"What was that for? !"

"That," Groose smiled, "was letting bygones be bygones."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is how Groose accepts apologies. :D By hitting the other person in the arm. Pft. Yeah, I know this is short. :)<strong>

**But the next chapter coming up in a few minutes is wayyyy shorter. XD**

**Please read and review. :D**


	7. Just a playful day

Ch.7-Just a playful day

**So short this is so short! DX This just goes to show that I really want to finish this badly... :/**

**Don't worry the next chapter and the chapter after that should be longer than this. :)**

**Ummm...I don't really have anything else to say... :/**

**I don't own LoZ. :/**

**Please Read and Review. :D**

* * *

><p>They had decided to go for a swim around Floria Waterfall. Link had suggested it first, actually.<p>

Ghirahim didn't know what the blonde was planning, but he didn't care.

He sat out on the shore with his clothes on, refusing to change into swimming clothes, and watched as the three Skyloftians chased each other around the water, splashed one another, or playfully tried to drown each other.

Ghirahim kept his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, chin resting on top of his knees as he observed the trio.

"Why don't you come in, Ghira?" Zelda asked and Ghirahim resisted the urge to growl at the nickname. "It's nice."

"No, thanks," Ghirahim responded.

"Maybe he doesn't want to ruin his hair," Link suggested with a laugh.

"Yeah, I bet that's it," Zelda agreed and the three chuckled.

Ghirahim glanced to the side, refusing to give into the goading.

The demon looked up when he felt himself being pulled up and he looked at Groose in annoyance as the red-head dragged him toward the lake.

"Let go of me, you fool," he ordered and to his surprise Groose did.

"Loosen up a little!" Groose said, suddenly pushing Ghirahim from behind.

The spirit sword lost his balance and fell into a particularly deep spot in the water.

The three Hylians laughed as Ghirahim splashed around, thinking he was just playing, but they fell silent when the white-haired demon didn't come up.

"Okay, that's enough, Ghirahim," Link said, "you've had your fun."

He stared at the water, randomly waiting for the demon to pop up and scare them.

"Link…." Zelda whimpered worriedly.

"Ghirahim? !" Link rapidly dove under the water as Zelda and Groose shared worried glances.

A few seconds later, Link resurfaced with a shivering Ghirahim clinging to his shoulders.

Ghirahim glared at Groose, flipping his wet hair out of his eye.

"You idiot!" he snapped. "I can't swim!"

The demon stomped out of the water, sitting back on the shore but this time with his back to the three Skyloftians, shivering and grumbling to himself.

Groose shook his head and shrugged as Zelda and Link looked back at him.

"I didn't mean it," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "I didn't know he couldn't swim."

* * *

><p><strong>Cause...you know, Ghira's a sword... :3 Yeah, this came about thanks to SpeikobraRote who randomly thought of this idea while we were talking on Skype. :D It was a funny idea that I just had to use it!<strong>

**Anyway, look forward to the next chapter. :)**

**Read and Review, please. :D**


	8. Devour

Ch.8-Devour

**Already halfway through! :D What gettin' too fast-paced for ya guys? Snucks for you! :)**

**Anyway...I don't have anything to say except that it's about half past twelve over here. :/ I should be heading to bed right now.**

**I don't own the Legend of Zeldaa. D:**

**Read and Review, please. :3**

* * *

><p><em>They were training near the waterfall.<em>

_Zelda watched the two from afar as she had never seen Ghirahim's battling skills._

_She watched in admiration of both their skills, admiring how fast Link was on his feet and how easily Ghirahim used his teleportation ability to get out of harm's way._

_Ghirahim had taken a liking to using his pitch black blade, enjoying how he was right handed while Link was the same; of course if he so chose Ghirahim could summon his other blade._

_Ghirahim liked training with Link._

_It wasn't tense or filled with hatred or anger like their true fights had been. This felt comfortable._

_The demon gave a slight laugh as he ducked under Link's sword before leaping back, out of the way of the second swipe._

_Ghirahim froze, however, when he felt something._

_He could feel his master's hands on his shoulders and his breath on the side of his neck as he whispered, "Take it all. Try it, you'll like it. Don't hide it or fight it. You know that they're only toys…."_

_**Try what? **__He wondered as he stared at Link who was watching him worriedly, obviously wondering why he had stopped._

_Everything happened so fast after that._

_Four knives appeared before him, shooting toward Link with ferocious speed._

_The blonde was able to block one with a swipe of his sword, but the other three sliced his cheek, the side of his neck, and his left arm._

_Zelda gasped as Link made a pained sound, holding his injured arm as the small cuts on his face and neck dripped blood._

_**That's it.**_

_Why was he smiling? He had hurt Link._

_**Give into it.**_

_His grin widened as he lifted the sword above his head._

_**Go ahead and skewer him!**_

_He threw the sword at Link like a spear and watched with a wicked grin as it pierced him through the center of his chest._

* * *

><p>He was being shaken, someone was calling his name.<p>

His eyes snapped open as his mind and heart raced.

Link was staring at him with worry, but then the blonde looked relieved when he noticed Ghirahim staring at him.

It had only been a dream?

"Are you okay?" Link asked as he straightened slightly. "I could hear you screaming from my room."

Ghirahim then did the thing he thought he would never do.

He hugged Link.

He hung onto the front of the blonde's shirt—he had to make sure he was really there—as he buried his face in the fabric.

"Gh-Ghirahim?"

He was scared; he didn't want to hurt Link. They weren't enemies anymore.

Link had taken him in, cared for him when he could have easily killed him.

He didn't want to hurt Link—not even in his dreams.

_**Stab him! Slice and dice him!**_

"No, I don't want to…."

"Ghirahim, are you okay?"

"He's in my head…" Ghirahim stared up at Link with what he knew was the weak human emotion of fear. "He's in my head!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pft. What is this? ! A weak Ghirahim? I thought the day would never come! :D Becasue a weak-minded Ghirahim just had to be done. :3<strong>

**Look forward to the next chapter. :D**

**Read and Review, please.**


	9. You cannot escape

Ch.9-You cannot escape

**Whooo. The 9th chapter. So from now on I am gonna just type up the chapters-getting too lazy to write and then type it up. :D**

**So, I've also noticed that one or two of you who are reading this have also set Asura's Awakening on Alert. I'm pretty sure that I've said this before, but if you have time to alert the story, then you obviously have time to review it.**

**Anyway, I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

><p>It was quiet the next morning during breakfast. Ghirahim didn't speak, only staring at his food as he poked it.<p>

Zelda was obviously curious about the sword spirit's silence and looked at Link for answers, but the blonde shook his head, silently telling her that he wasn't going to say anything in front of Ghirahim.

"Can I be excused?" Ghirahim suddenly asked, not even looking up from his plate.

"Of course you can, Ghira," Zelda responded, "you don't have to ask."

"Sorry," the white-haired demon stood up and quietly walked outside, shutting the door behind him.

Once she was sure he was gone, Zelda looked at Link.

"Explain what happened last night."

* * *

><p>Ghirahim walked along the shore of Floria Waterfall, going only ankle deep in the water, before he stopped and stared at the water, inspecting his reflection.<p>

He had always known there were several differences between himself and Link, being skin color, the markings, and his left ear, but he wondered what else set him apart from the young Hylian.

He pushed up the hair covering his left eye then let it drop, surmising the difference in how he looked; he preferred his hair hanging in his face then having it up.

Ghirahim stopped when the water near his reflection rippled and watched in fascination as his own reflection changed from his face to Demise's.

He gasped, taking a step back as Demise grinned.

"You cannot escape me, my pet," the demon rumbled, his body rising out of the water until he was facing Ghirahim.

He gripped the sword spirit around the throat as he stared at him seriously.

"You will always be a weapon of destruction."

* * *

><p>"I can't tell you for sure what happened last night since he didn't tell me himself," Link explained, "I think he had a nightmare and then he told me 'he' was in his head."<p>

"Who's 'he'?"

Link shook his head and was about to reply when there was a scream from outside.

The two Hylians glanced at each other before they ran outside, heading to Floria Waterfall where Ghirahim stood, pointing at the water and shouting, "He was in the water!"

Link looked into the water while Zelda tried to calm the panicked demon lord down.

"It's just your reflection," the blonde replied, inspecting Ghirahim's reflection.

"He was there, though!" Ghirahim protested, "Then he was standing in front of me!"

"No one's there, Ghira," Zelda said.

Ghirahim put a hand around his neck.

Had he just imagined it then?

There was still warmth from where Demise had gripped him.

No, he hadn't imagined it. Demise_ had_ been there. But how?

_**You cannot escape.**_

* * *

><p><strong>*Insert epic scary music here* Ehhh...I have nothing dramatic to say about this chapter. :3<strong>

**Just enjoy it. :D Read and Review, please.**_****_


	10. Useless weapon

Ch.10-Useless weapon

**Lol. I got done with this chapter really fast. :3 But it's just as short as the previous few, so...yeah. :3 Just two more chapters guys! Then this shall be done. :D**

**Ummm...I guess that's about it. :/**

**I don't own the legend of Zelda. :/**

**Please Read and Review. :3**

* * *

><p>Another week or two went by and both Link and Zelda could see a considerable difference in how often Demise seemed to 'possess' Ghirahim, even if only for a few minutes.<p>

Ghirahim still didn't understand what was going on and for some reason he refused to let Link or Zelda try to explain the situation to him; it was obvious that he didn't want to know the truth.

"This is getting harder, Zelda," Link sighed, "If there was some way to separate them, I would find out the answer as soon as possible. But I'm scared that if there is such a remedy, it might hurt Ghirahim more than Demise."

"We'll figure out some way," Zelda said, patting Link's hand comfortingly. "There's always a way."

Link smiled slightly before he noticed something.

"Have you seen Ghirahim today?"

"Not since this morning," Zelda shook her head.

Before Link could say anything there was an anguished scream from outside.

"Ghirahim? !" Link asked as both he and Zelda stood up, rushing toward the sound.

The two stopped in their tracks when they saw Demise holding a trembling Ghirahim by the back of the neck, a nasty snarl on the demon king's face.

"What a useless weapon you are," he growled, his grip tightening slightly so that Ghirahim winced in pain, "Refusing to do as your master orders. A _sword _always listens to their master. You do not have free will. I _own _you."

The white-haired spirit sword yelped as Demise's sharp nails dug into his skin.

"Demise!" Link yelled and the demon looked at him before smirking.

"The hero arrives."

"Get out of here, Link!" Ghirahim glanced at the blonde, baring his teeth slightly in pain. "I can handle him."

Demise sneered at his weapon before a purple electrical current sparked around Ghirahim and the sword spirit began screaming.

"You're hurting him!" Link growled, drawing his sword and charging at Demise.

His blade clanged against metal.

Demise smirked from behind his jagged black sword.

"A blade does not feel pain," he snarled, forcefully pushing Link back before pointing his sword at the blonde. "Now, once again, we shall fight."

* * *

><p><strong>*Once again insert epic music here* They fight, once more! Pft. But I'm sure you all know who wins cause...it's the general law of Good Vs. Evil. :D<strong>

**Uhh... :/ I'm out of ideas again.**

**Read and Review. :)**


	11. Again we fight

Ch.11-Again we fight

**What is this, what is this? Is this one longer than the last few chapters? ! Why yes it is! :D Sorry, but I totally had fun with this chapter. I couldn't help myself. :)_**

**Anyway...I still don't own Legend of Zelda. :/**

**Please read and review. :D**

* * *

><p>He couldn't figure out where he was. The pounding in his head interrupted his thoughts.<p>

Ghirahim shook his head, rubbing it in an attempt to make the pain go away, and glanced around at his surroundings, noticing that he was in a blank space.

He groaned quietly as he recognized the space as the inside of Demise's blade.

_He forced me again… _he thought miserably. _Does that mean Link is fighting him again?_

There was an echoing clang and a pang of discomfort shot through Ghirahim, making his shiver.

_Yeah, he is. _Ghirahim sighed and began to pace, a habit of his when he was thinking of his next move. _The first time I separated myself from the sword, I was left weakened. If I tried it again…._

Ghirahim shook his head as he frowned.

_I have to do it, no matter the consequences. I must protect Link…_

* * *

><p>Demise growled as he and Link once again clashed swords before he took a step back, raising his blade above his head again.<p>

"You cannot defeat me without that Master Sword!"

Before Demise could bring his sword down, however, it suddenly vanished and the demon king seemed surprised before he snarled, looking behind him to see a shaking Ghirahim lying a few feet away.

"Ghirahim!" Link said, both surprised and elated at the demon sword's appearance.

Ghirahim smiled a little as he looked at Link out of the corner of his eye.

"You dare defy me again? !" Demise grabbed Ghirahim around the throat once more, holding him high above his head as he shook him slightly. "You are _my _weapon. You are to listen to _me._"

Ghirahim growled as he held onto Demise's wrist. "I will never listen to you again. Even if it costs me my existence, I will protect you from Link because I love him."

Link's eyes widened at that while Demise's narrowed and Zelda, who stood a safe distance away, put a hand over her mouth as if to hold back a laugh.

"You are useless! You should never feel such emotions, especially toward your enemy!"

"He is your enemy; not mine. And you are no longer my master."

With a furious roar, Demise threw Ghirahim to the ground and raised his right foot above the spirit sword.

"Then you will suffer."

Just as he was about to bring his foot down, the tip of a sword burst through the front of his chest and Demise roared, his foot involuntarily stepping back to keep his weight even from the surprise attack.

Link kept his tight hold on the hilt of his sword as he braced his feet against Demise's back as the demon king began trying to furiously shake him off.

Finally, Demise reached around his shoulder, grabbed Link, and tossed him a good foot away.

"L-Link!" Ghirahim tried pushing himself up, but his body was shaking too much from weakness that he couldn't do it.

"How fitting," Demise sneered, pulling out Link's sword, flicking it clean of his blood, and raising his it above his head with the point facing down, "a traitor killed by his lover's sword."

Demise was about to bring down the sword when three arrows streaked past the demon king, lightly cutting three slices into his left cheek.

With a soft growl, Demise slowly looked at Link, who had his bow drawn, arm behind him, ready to grab another arrow.

It became a staring contest; Demise waiting for a chance to strike and Link daring him to move.

Ghirahim looked between the two then up at the sword above him.

Demise was distracted. If he could….

Using whatever strength he had, the demon lord leaped to his feet, wrenching the sword from Demise's grasp and tossing it toward Link.

"Here, catch!"

With a growl, Demise slammed his arm into Ghirahim, knocking him to the ground as Link caught his weapon.

But that strike wasn't going to make Ghirahim give up.

He waved his hand toward Link's sword and the blade began to glow with black energy.

"It's like a Skyward Strike!" Ghirahim explained when the blonde gave it a puzzled look. "It will act as a temporary Master Sword! Hurry and- -"

"You are beginning to be a real pain, my pet," Demise growled, picking Ghirahim up around the throat with such force that the demon sword couldn't breathe from how tight his master was holding him. "I should have killed you instead of forcing your spirit back into my sword. None of this would be happening if I had done that. None of this futile resistance, talk of love and friendship…"

Ghirahim smirked a bit even though his vision was starting to darken. "At least I have somebody to love."

Demise snorted in surprise before he began to tighten his grip further, hoping to snap the spirit sword's neck.

The demon roared, dropping Ghirahim, when a sword penetrated the wound Link had previously made, sending electrical shocks through his body as the dark energy entered the wound.

Link flipped off Demise, pulling his blade with him, as the demon king vanished in a cloud of purple and black smoke.

The blonde smiled as he swiped his blade from side to side before flipping it around and sheathing it.

"Hopefully that'll be the last time we see you, Demise."

* * *

><p><strong>Everytime Link does that little swishy move after defeating something in Twilight Princess it makes me squeal and I keep trying to do it again so I can see it. :3<strong>

**And yes, Ghirahim confessed his secret love for Link. *hits reviewers who are bound to be gushing over such a fact* Don't get too excited. The next chapter will make you happy and disappointed at the same time. :D**

**Anyway, last chapter comin' up soon! ... *looks around suspicously* but only if ya review on Asura. *brightens up* Naahhh, just kiddin'! :) I would update whether I had reviews or not!**

**Please read and review. :D**


	12. You saved me

Ch.12-You saved me

**The last chapter of Monster! *Gasps and dancs* Yeah, there will be no sequel. If you want your daily dose of GhiraLink then you're just gonna have to read my other oneshots or Asura's Awakening. :3**

**And...I got my car today~! It fills my heart with rainbows! It's a 2001 Buick Century and we got it for $3,900 including dealer prep and the taxes! :D**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda. :/**

**Read and Review, please. :3**

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Ghirahim sighed as Link helped him to his feet.<p>

"If it hadn't been for that power you gave to my sword, I never would have defeated Demise," Link said, "I should be thanking you."

The two stared at each other before they glanced away as the silence suddenly grew awkward.

"So…that….what you said…."

"It was the first thing that came to my mind," Ghirahim blushed faintly as he scratched the back of his neck, "I'm sorry if you don't feel the same. It's just….I couldn't let my emotions….get the better of me when I had a job to do."

"So now that you don't…" Link glanced to the side as he trailed off and Ghirahim smirked, leaning closer to the blonde.

"I can let my emotions get the better of me anytime I want."

Link returned the smile as he also leaned closer to the demon.

A squeal interrupted them and they looked at Zelda, who blushed and covered her mouth before frantically waving her hands.

"And I thought she liked you," Ghirahim chuckled as the flustered blonde went inside the house.

"We're just really good friends," Link smiled. "Now….weren't we going to do something?"

Ghirahim smirked, leaning closer to the blonde.

The two paused, glancing to their right before they raised their hands to shield their faces from view.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn sneaky bastards! They covered the lens! D: Ahhh...I bet it's one of those 'we can't do it in front of the kids' things. :D<strong>

**Hehehe, sorry, but I bet you guys weren't expecting that were ya? !**

**Anyway...um...enjoy the last chapter. :3 And who knows? Some day I might come up with another GhiraLink multi-chapter. :3 We'll just have to see, ne?**

**Read and Review. :D**


End file.
